Gamer of darkness
by trainiel
Summary: A person died then woke up with a blue screen infront of him! He will rule them all like his father the god of darkness! Gamer!Oc , yaoi story
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first ever fanfiction please don't hesitate to tell me if there's something wrong other then the character being OP cause his suppose to be OP and people... Please don't take commenting as flaming... Those that flame I'll just block you. Warning : gamer!Oc and its a yaoi story

Chapter prologue: the new gamet

I had an happy life but now all I am is in this empty void of darkness... It all started with me dying... Odd huh I guess eating pocky while listening to music while walking across a road wasn't the smartest choice was it... As I was reminiscing about my death a blue screen appeared and it said " Congratulations you died , but fear not you will get a second life but this time you will get the special ability called the gamer! And a few other abilities that you had in your previous life and a special ability that you will have a choice later!" I just stared at the screen wondering just what the fuck is happening then suddenly a bright light shone infront of me and then I woke up in a 17 year old body like my own but with a few differences , 1. I hate 9 long black tails , 2. I had 2 black ears on top of my hair , 3. I am wearing yukata and the blue screen infront of me had words on it, it said "alright now you see your new body now time to choose your perks! You get 2 perks to choose out of these 12 and every 5 levels gives you 1 perk point or if you do an important quest you get one too! The choices are the following

Dark dimension magic : it allows the user to have a space to live in with any room the user desires and it has a combat form which allows the user to summon swords or shoot swords or conjure an entire dark space around the opponent and make swords dance in it to attack the opponents (like requip from Fairy Tail but a little more powerful and for utility)

Twisted logic of the Joker: Congratulations ! You the 2nd coming of the joker! You carry random items in your outfit like a stingray or a mackerel to attack an opponent! And a joy buzzer can kill an opponent because of this ability! The bright side is you will never run out of weapons! But you will act like the joker and mad hatter together smoking weed all day long.

Requip: The Archer : it allows the user to switch into bows and only bows instantly and on top of that they come with a starter set of bows. Uda the bow of twisted reality , hikari nari the piercing light bow and kaze no kiri the blade of wind which can be used as an arrow!

Kagami mind : it allows the user to use and conjure mirrors to use , the user can make a 2-way portal with marked mirrors and also conjure mirrors to be used for reflection abilities but conjured mirrors can't be used as marked mirrors only regular mirrors can.

The rise of the primo leader! : it allows the user to constantly have a charismatic aura and those that follow you will be devoted unless they really are evil then they will only partially listen to you! Warning :it may cause you to be a mafia boss.

Zanpakutos galore ! : you will get 2 zanpakutos as starter items and you can choose what one of them will be! Warning: user will get zanpakutos later in life anyway

Death defied : everyday you get to survive with 1% hp once but all your stats will be reverted to 1%

Pokemon genius : you were a pokemon fan when you were alive! Your knowledge of Pokemon allows you to use Pokemon abilities like flamethrower or psychic using mana!

Abilities of rpg!: you are able to use rpg abilities from your previous life of gaming like maplestory or elsword!

Trinity of death: you're a commander of the Trinity of

death , zombies , ghouls and ghosts! Warning : if will is not good enough the minions will take you over

Bookworm: for every book read you gain +2 int and +1 wisdom and the bonus stats from books will increase when you gain them

Omni-kinesis : you can control every element in the world from air to ice to lava

I thought over the 12 abilities and thought of each one thoroughly , then chose the first 2 the other 2 abilities of rpg and omni-kinesis I'll get it within lv10 and if this is anything like the gamer manhwa then it should be easy so I chose them then I felt myself getting more crazy after the choices , then felt normal.. Well as Normal as a crazy person can.

Then tried recreating the powers from the gamer manhwa I observed the butcher knife and I saw it had a rusted blade and chipped handle and I got a notice it said

You have created a new skill through a special action.

'Observe' has been created

Your eyes don't lie. All you need to do is look and you'll find answers.

Observe (Active) Lv: 1 EXP 0.0% - Allows the user to obtain information on the targeted person or object. The higher the level, the more information is learned

Then I tried making id create by pushing mana out of my hands and I got a notice

ID Create (Active) Lv: 1 Exp: 0.0% - Allows the user to create Illusion barriers. The higher the level, the more dungeons one is able to create. Allows those within the barrier to perceive spirits.

ID Escape (Active) Lv: 1 Exp 0.0% - Allows the user to escape Illusion barriers. The higher the level, the higher the chance of escape. Some barriers cannot be escaped from until certain conditions are met

Then I checked my skills by muttering "skills" and saw my skills , mad like a joker , blacksmith magic , dark dimension magic , dark magic and telekinesis along with all the normal gamer abilities then I checked my status by muttering "status" then a window appeared

Shikao Yami

The gamer

Title : none

Level: 1 Exp: 0/200

HP: 125/125

MP: 125/125

RP: 300/300

STR: 5

VIT: 5

DEX: 5

INT: 5

WIS: 5

LUK: 5

Points: 3

Status: Child of darkness (increase exp gain of darkness skills by 50% and power of darkness abilities by 1000%)

After reading my skills then I started grinding the day away ...

Ok I'm done but like I said earlier I'm new so please don't hesitate to review about my work


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok I realised I forgot something on the last chapter so I'm putting it in this

Disclaimer : I don't own anything , if I did I wouldn't be doing this as a hobby.

Credit of some of the abilities go to the Fairy Tail forum made by paradoxical thinking

Let's start ... Chapter 1 : the lord of darkness with fairies

Shikao finally stopped grinding and said "status"

Shikao yami

The Gamer

Title : none

Level: 1 Exp: 0/200

HP: 125/125

MP: 12500/12500

RP: 300/300

STR: 5

VIT: 5

DEX: 59

INT: 75

WIS: 70

LUK: ?

Points: 3

Status: Child of darkness (increase exp gain of darkness skills by 50% and power of

darkness abilities by 1000% , increases mana by 1000% and mana usage of darkness skills reduced by 90% , ? , ? ,?)

I added the 3 points into my VIT as I felt I don't have enough of it, I decided to maybe start grinding with actual mobs in the dungeon so I used ID create and created a dungeon and a screen came up and it said this

Dungeons available : Time (9:1 hours) , rat , ratman , boars , spiders , jaggi , zombies and vulcans

I chose the spiders dungeon and the landscape changed into a spider web and cobweb filled place with spiders hanging by threads so I used observe on one of them

White spider : lv 1

It's a spider that uses holy venom that deals holy damage over time though it's bite .

HP : 10/10 , MP : 5/5

Str : 1

Vit : 1

Dex : 20

Int : 5

Wis : 5

Luk : it's a freaking spider about to get killed what do you think?

Seeing as all of them are white I decided to get started by pulling out my trickster blades and then jumping on them then ride them around with 4 other blades floating above me and 2 more beside my arms , my first ever creation is above my head floating , its my spear Zettai Kokuren and its my strongest too. I started by using "darkness make : sharp vines " and as the name suggests darkness vines attack and speared the spiders some survived and started crawling up my vines so I use my blades and sliced them away I received a notice.

600 exp gained

Showing loot :

Book of Arcadia

Sketchbook of mayhem

Never ending pouch

Jormungander

Awakening of the dark child

When I saw the first 2 items I realised it was my book of spells and my sketchbook which I sketch spells on when I was alive previously so I took them out and I thought of what the fanfiction new gamer did and tried to combined them and I got a notice

New skill created through actions

"Crafting "

It allows you to make stuff and it has a few subskills like combining and dismantling

Combining success!

Item made : book of darkness

(+150 Int and Wis , darkness skills increase damage by 1000% , mana usage reduced by 50% and skills in book are learnt by gamer)

I just thought , ' this book is op.' Then thought of the abyss auction in the gamer, and used observe on the other items I got then another notice appear

Skill created through memory

" abyss auction portable "

Opens a menu which allows you to sell and buy things like the abyss auction except there's no need for computers

Never ending pouch

Its a pouch that multiplies any item put it.

(+200 luk and +300 int )

Jormungander

It's a snake called the world snake mostly by Nordic tribes.

( new familiar , parseltongue , jormungander venom , snake contract and +200 Int)

Awakening of the dark child

It's a pendant made for the darkness lord but now its passed down to you his child.

(When used by a yami it increases darkness affinity by 100% , darkness learning process +40% , ? , ? , ?)

I saw how op the items were and then I swore the after I saw another few notices

Level +2

You get 6 more stats points to add

Darkness affinity 100% : you can now call darkness towards your command and can now even deal 1000% more damage to light-affiliated creatures

Int 100 : you now can cast spells without trouble

Int 200 : you learn spells on the whim

Int 300 : you now have a portable library in you menu

Int 500 : you get a new skill book everyday in your library

Int 700 : you are now a sage you know most things on earth (skill gain , eyes of the soul and eye of the world : allows user to see a wide range at a cost of mana per second)

Wis: 100 you now have common sense of a gamer

Wis : 200 you now know what's happening around you easily

I then close the menu then I tried to use id escape but a notice appeared

Boss battle commenced can't escape until boss died

I looked up and saw a giant spider with purple spikes dripping poison and mist surrounding it that looks ominous , it has razor sharp teeth and 8 legs that end with a sharp end like a knife I used observe on it and it said

Nescrylla the spider empress

She is a dangerous opponent and is angry at you for killing her minions

Skills : dripping poison and sleeping poison , sharp legs

HP : 2000/2000 MP 90/90

Str : 40

Vit : 100

Dex : 200

Int : 10

Wis : 10

Luk : like I said it's a freaking spider

I got a quest

Defeat the spider empress!

Defeat nescrylla : 0/1

Extra conditions

Break her poison spikes : 0/1

Break all her legs : 0/8

10000 exp , 50000 jewels upon doing finish main quest

1000 exp and 5000 jewels upon finishing each subquest

(Y/N)?

I accepted the quest and started attacking the spider with my darkness and blades dealing a damage of 300 on her then she lunged at me I dodged her attack and used one of the skills from my book , I screamed " dark space weapons appear! " then weapons appear from under my sleeves and it all hit the queen stabbing her at some joints of her legs breaking it and cracking her spikes a little then I just smirked and said "katsu." Then the blades all exploded and broke her spikes and burnt her badly this combo dealt a damage of 1300 leaving her with 400 hp then I decided to use a move that I love , "dark magic : slicing darkness " the darkness surrounded the queen and started slicing her into bits , then I got a notice

Quest completed. Gain 12000 exp and 60000 jewels

Level up! +20 levels

Loot :

Spikes of nescrylla

Legs of nescrylla

Empress's silk kimono

Empress silk strings

I decided to wear it later and used Id escape then saw I was in a forest and decided to find a town which I did and when I saw the Fairy Tail guild hall I realised I was in the Fairy Tail world! , I Decided to join fairy Tail so I went in the guild and saw just chaos then a girl with white hair came and said "hi I'm Mira. Are you here to join the guild Mr?" I saw her and answered her question "shikao , and yes I like to join the guild ," she then took a marker and stamped it on my arm making a black Fairy Tail mark then I went to the counter and I saw something that made me blush , gray fullbuster was sitting at the counter naked and when I looked down I saw the huge tool he had and I blushed even harder soon he saw me staring and just winked at me then I got a notice

Gray fullbuster relationship flag earned romance path available

New quest

Get a male harem for yourself

Get a male harem of 3 or more : 0/3

Rewards:

1000000 exp and 50000000 jewels

Ok this is the end I'd like to thank those that read , followed and reviewed although I'm trying to bold the gamer parts my thing is glitchy so whenever I post it it seems to lose it bold or italics ,

Trainiel child of darkness out!


	3. Chapter 3

Shikao was walking through the forest when he found a hollow tree so he went and investigate it , he found a particular old book with unknown language in it. With his curiosity of this old book, Naruto opened it where the book slowly disintegrate into millions of pieces and went inside Naruto causing him to faint.

3 Hours later Shikao woke up and saw that the storm was still going on, but what surprised him the most was the box showed up in front of him that had "Instruction Manual" written on it.

When he saw the floating blue box that said "Instruction Manual" Shikao clicked the button "yes" when that happened he was in a large white room that had multiple doors. When shikao was in the mysterious room, the box showed up in front of him with a message for anyone who received the power of Grimoire from the book. This power causes the user to have the ability to teleport to different dimension. In this large white room it is a place where character/adventurer calls this place "Safe Haven" where he/she can live here without worrying about any danger. In Safe Haven there are 7 other rooms that adventurer can use the 1st room is a large gate where the adventurer and party members can enter the dungeon. The dungeon is a dangerous place that can go down to 1000 or more floors where the floors are filled with creatures, traps, and treasures. Some floors would have resting spot for adventurer(s) to rest and if they did find secret shops they can purchase rare items that shops from Safe Haven do not sell. The monsters will spawn from the wall of the dungeon (like Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up boys in a Dungeon) and if the monsters are defeated they will drop loots and jewels (Currency) for adventurer to gather. The monsters cannot go to Safe Haven or resting spot because of powerful seals that prevents them to come in.

The 2nd room is item and weapon shops where adventurer can purchase any items, skills, weapons, and armor to make them stronger; also they can sell the loots he/she acquired from the dungeon. When you enter the shops there are no shopkeepers but a large book will be in front of the counter where the adventurer can purchase or sell what they want. Be warned not to steal items where terrible consequence would happen.

The 3rd room contains different rooms for adventurer and party member to rest and recover their health and Mana/chakra.

The 4th room is a place where adventurer and party members can increase their supplementary skills like weapon smith, armor smith, handcrafting, tailoring, alchemy, and cooking. The weapon smith is where the adventurer and party members gets to create many different types of weapons to increase attack or upgrade. The armor smith is a place to create many different types of armors to increase defense or upgrade. The handcrafting is creating accessories that help adventurer or party members in battle. Tailoring allows people to create clothing for extra defense. Alchemy is where people can create magical items like potions, orbs, scrolls, and spell books. Cooking skill is where people can create delicious food and drinks that boost their skills and stats. However the adventurer(s) need to have specific requirements to create the items, also if the adventurer(s) discovers any blueprints from the dungeon it will be available for them to create it.

The 5th room is a place where adventurer(s) can do their training to increase their skills and the place can self-repair from the destruction.

The 6th room is where the adventurer(s) can do farming where they can plant their own vegetables and fruits. If the adventurer(s) find any rare seeds they can harvest it.

The 7th room is a combination of teleportation, guild and temple. The teleportation is a short cut for people to travel back and forth to specific florrs but to unlock the place it needs to be cleared by defeating the dungeon boss and paying specific amount of Valis to use. The Guild is where the adventurer(s) will accept and complete specific requests where they receive rewards. In addition, the guild can allow adventurer(s) the right to go to difficult floors by having the specific level and defeating floor boss. Guild is also used as bank for them to stre and exchange Vali(this dimension currency) into jewels (Naruto's word currency). The temple is where the adventurer(s) can quickly heal their health and remove negative stats by paying specific amount of Valis.

In this dimension, time is different for example, when adventurer(s) stays here for a day the time in shikao's dimension will be 1 hour passed also adventurer and party members will not age faster or slower, but they will receive the skills. In other words 1 day here is 1 hour outside and their growth rate is normal. Also adventurer can invite their other people by saying "Invite [name]" where he/she can use this room when that person desires to enter this dimension for safe haven or training. (But BE WARNED OF WHO YOU CHOOSE AND TRUST)

In order to return to this place the adventurer(s) would only need to think about returning this place so that outsiders cannot follow the adventurer(s).

The adventurer(s) can say the phrase "Observe" to see their stats or other people's stats. In order to level up, the adventurer(s) needs to increase their experience, if adventurer(s) defeat higher level monsters or boss it will greatly increase their stats and experience. The bosses on some floor are different where they spawned every 24 hours and if monster boss are defeated they will drop Valis or sometimes rare items

Also the adventurer(s) stats will increase automatically or they can choose what to increase as they train or level up. They can put their items in their dimension pocket known as "inventory" that can hold up to 50 items, if adventurer(s) want to increase the amount he/she carries the best method would be buying better one or upgrading it.

After shikao read part of the basic Instruction Manual, he had a major migraine (I am having that too) because of too many information was going on through his head. Still he was shocked and happy with thisnew ability where he can stay in this dimension where nobody will ever harm him and the training he willreceive will benefit him later in the future

Shikao went out of the dimension invited gray to the party and dungeon before they teleported to the dungeon where they found the first level of monsters slimes and they grinded alot but once they finished shikao saw the sweating gray and they were naked due to the acid from the slimes that melted their clothes soon his own tool got hard as he watched gray stare at him then he smirked and said "well looks like someone is excited..." Then pounced on shikao and bit his neck saying 'let's play..." Then he went down towards shikao nipplea and twisted one with his fingers while biting the other making shikao more aroused before going lower and engulfing the whole tool in his mouth and bringing his hands behind shikao and squeezed his ass before finding his asshole making shikao gasp as he pushed through the ring of muscles and started pulling in and out before saying "ice make : dildo" before making an ice dildo inside shikao's ass making him gasp and shiver at the sudden feeling and cold before gray said "hmmm let's lube up my dick shall we?" Before pushing his 18 inches into shikao's mouth and started facefucking shikao then took his dick out and made shikao bend straight up with his own dick pointed at his mouth then opened his ass before putting the tip of his dick at the dildo in shikao's ass making him scream "no! It won't fit!" But gray just pushed in with the dildo still in making shikao gasp and his stomach bulge a little from the dildo and dick in him at the same time making him cum at least 3 times when gray pushed in then he started moving making him cum more and more like a spout then soon shikao's dick was pushed into his own mouth with all the bending then gray soon came in shikao making his stomach bulge more before pulling out and making another dildo making all the cum stay in it then whispered to shikao "let's play again " then they continued hunting but shikao was constantly slow due to the dildo in his ass before gray got hard at the panting shikao and pulled out the dildo and pushed his own dick in before carrying shikao while they hunt making Gray's dick constantly hit his sweet spot but they still continued hunting and they continued like rabbits for a while still hunting...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 : Flamebrain , lightning bastard and the man**_

 _ **Disclaimer :I do not own fairy tail or anything in it someone else does just can't remember the name.**_

Shikao and gray was hunting and grinding in the dungeon while shikao was fegetting fucked up the ass by gray in a maniac manner , shikao remembers how he got gray , it was his special skill

 ** _Enchanting Charm lvl Max_**

 ** _Due to your feminine looks and dangerous while cute manner , all males are attracted to you no matter what and wants to fuck you into submission._**

 ** _100% chance of getting males to join party_**

 ** _100% chance of male liking you_**

 ** _100% chance of getting pounded into the ground_**

 ** _Increases int by 10%_**

So after getting pounded shikao went out of the dimension and saw natsu and decided to Charm him along with laxus and elfman who were nearby into his party then dragged them into his dimension to help him grind in a special dungeon , the aphrodisiac monster dungeon. They hunted there for a while but they got attacked by so many different monsters before they found someone deep in the dungeon getting fucked by different monsters and fucking them too they rescued him and he said his name was kenpachi.

-3 hours later-

All the males were extremely aroused lost all their clothes to the monsters with their dicks sporting an erection , natsu had a 18 incher like gray but thicker , laxus had a monstrous 19 incher while elfman had the thickest and longest of 20 inches and kenpachi had 17 inches and quite thick too , shikao had a 14 incher and then they all attacked shikao onto the ground like animals kenpachi pushing his dick into his mouth , gray froting with him , laxus and natsu was double teaming his cumed lubed hole and elfman was watching jerking off to the scene , they made shikao moaned like a bitch before kenpachi came straight into shikao's throat !making him swallow everything , filling his belly with cum before taking out and then natsu and laxus came in his ass , swelling his belly even more before it got plugged up my elfman's monstrosity , gray then started facefucking him while laxus and natsu fucked kenpachi on both holes. Shikao was cunning none stop from all the pleasure before elfman too cum and he overflowed making cum spill from the hole then elfman grinned and said "take over soul : full beast" then his dick still in shikao grew along with his body and it changed too. It turned into a 24 inched pucker with a very thick circumference , it had a knot on its base that was twice the thickness before he slam fucked shikao again, getting his knot in little by little before he slammed it all in cumming in him like a ocean wave making it really overflow and shikao nearly flew off the dick if not for the knot then elfman stuck inside while gray came again filling shikao's mouth with cum , kenpachi that was getting fucked by the dragon slayers were in the same situation , his mouth was full of cum and his belly was beldged to impossible proportions , while natsu kept his dick in his mouth and laxus kept his dick in his ass before all four grinned and said "this isn't over yet ..." Then they started continuously fucking the 2 guys into the ground for the rest of the time without rest due to the aphrodisiac in the dungeon while kenpachi and shikao got filled continuously without stop or letting out making their bellies bulge like their pregnant and they didn't eat as they were fed with cum , while the others just ate the monsters giving more aphrodisiac making them stay in there for a whole month before they even realising it...

 ** _authur notes time!_**

 ** _I know I said it's gamer fanfiction but I got into a writer's block and exams are like tommorow so I am having difficulty while I like a helper for this fic , I am not abandoning it. Although I could always use either a co-worker or beta but since I'm new its gonna be hard , I hope you liked the lemon i tried by best to tone down my imagination but its hard when your mind is as dirty as mine so like ya I really need help in the lemons or skills oh and thanks all reviewers especially the one that told me I should make a skill of how he got gray to join him , review , like , heck even pm anyway to get better! By the way if anyone wants to adopt this fic they can but if no one wants to I will continue it and any betas or co-worker that wants to help pm me too ok time to stop I took like 1-2 hours to write this while nearly falling asleep... It's like 1 am_**

 ** _Goodbye , wish me luck for my exams!_**

 ** _Trainiel , child of ice and darkness out._**


End file.
